Albel the Sexy
by Nova Moondust
Summary: Just Fayt reflecting on how hot Albel is. And a first attempt at a sex scene! Yay me! But guess what? I added another chapter! Fayt and Albel fluffy fun!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Some more Albel and Fayt fluff! I can't help it they're just so cute together! But anyway, hope everyone enjoys it and reviews if they like it, hell even if they don't like it! I need criticism.

Albel the Sexy by Nova Moondust

Elicoor II- After Luther

I rub my eyes as I look into the mirror. Man I need to get some more sleep. What can I say though, Albel likes cock.

I grin at my reflection. I know, I know… Albel?… Albel the Wicked? Well I prefer to think of him as Albel the Hot. Albel the Sexy. Albel the fucking amazing tongue and very skilled hands. Without the claw.

As some kind of payment I guess, for our services to mankind, blah, blah, blah, the government used our advanced technology to heal Albel's scarred, burned arm. So yeah. Hands. Sans claws. Very hot. Really though. Just this morning…

"Fayt." I hear my name being whispered in my ear. I know what he wants before he even opens his mouth. I can feel the hardness pressing against my thigh. But this morning I feel like doing a bit of teasing. I pretend that I can't hear him and I'm still asleep.

Well, when Albel wants attention, Albel gets attention. I feel the fingers digging into my side. Oh God. He's going to tickle me! "Ok! Ok! I'm awake!" I yell as I push him away.

He gives me his sexy, smug, arrogant look. "I knew you were awake! You were smirking and I don't think you do that in your sleep very often. Besides… you seem to have the same problem I'm having." "Well how could someone as sexy as you not turn me on? Besides maybe you can help me out a little?"

I ask knowing he'll say yes eventually, although he may require a little convincing. "I don't know," he says, "it was awfully rude of you to IGNORE me when I knew you were really awake."

I roll over on top of him and pin down his arms. He laughs as he half-heartedly tried to get away. Holding his hands over his head, I lean down and ravish his mouth. He moans a little and grinds his hips into mine.

I moan loudly at the contact and pull away from his lips. "Gods you know how manipulate me," I say breathlessly. He grins up at me wickedly. "I know." He grinds into me harder as I lean back down to kiss him.

He tugs at my pajama pants and I help him take them off. He flips us over and now he's on top. I pull off his pants. Now we're both nude and it feels wonderful, just like always.

He trails kisses down my neck and onto my chest. God it's so amazing that he wants to be with me. He finds a nipple and bites down lightly on it as I moan his name. Before I know it, he's between my legs taking me into his mouth.

I can hardly stand it. He's so beautiful to me right now… Although it may just be the hormones… Once again he's on top of me pressing the bottle of lubricant into my hand, begging me to get him ready.

After I've prepared him, I get back on top of him and start to push inside. Once inside I pause and ask, "are you ok?" "Yessss…" he moans as his thrusts his hips up forcing me to continue making love to him.

It's over quickly, too much emotion, too much skin on skin. But it was amazing, being with him makes me feel complete. I collapse on top of him after we both climax. He pushes me off of him and hops up.

"So I'm going to go take a shower now," he says with a shake of his hips. "You can join me if you like," he offers as he goes into the bathroom. So of course I'm going to join him, as if I could resist.

I come up behind him and give him a hug him close. "I love you," I tell him. "Yeah, the sex WAS great," he says laughing at me. I know he loves me too without him having to say it

A/N Me again! Hope it wasn't too bad of an attempt. Love and Peace! (I know not even a video game!) I felt kinda awkward writing the sex scene. So yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Albel the Sexy part 2

A/N So I decided to write a second chapter to this story! Amazing I know! Just in case you're not sure, no I don't own Star Ocean… because if I did, it would have ended different… BTW, these stories are what happen in my US History class when I'm not wanting to listen to the lecture… which is pretty much always.

I make breakfast for the both of us. Eggs and bacon. We both love breakfast foods. Then again, we've usually worked up an appetite.

"So Fayt, what do we have planned for today?" Albel asks as he stuffs his face.

"Well, I was thinking we could go visit Sophia." Albel stops eating and glares at me. "Surely, you're kidding," he says.

"Oh Bel, you know that I don't like her in THAT way. Who is it I like with? Who is it I have copious amounts of sex with? Last time I checked it was NOT Sophia. I don't even remember the last time I even thought of a girl in that sense."

He's staring down at his plate and looks all sad, big eyes and everything and I feel bad. He always does this when I suggest leaving Elicoor II. I think he's afraid I'll realize that my world is better and leave him.

It's not true though and I wish he'd realize that I belong wherever he is. And so I decided to tell him. "I walk around the table and put my arms around him. "I just want to visit her. You're the only person I want to be with." I kiss his cheek.

"Do you swear it's only a visit?" He looks up at me and I just melt. "I promise. Just do me one favor," I ask with a smile. "What's that?"

His eyes narrow and he knows what I'm going to ask. "Would you wear a bit more clothes? I don't want anyone seeing up your skirt." He smacks me as he stands up.

"It is NOT a skirt… besides, you don't complain. And what's wrong with my clothes anyway?" He demands, crossing his arms. I put a hand on his shoulder and I begin to smirk.

"Nothing… you just look amazingly gay." I laugh at the look on his face. "I can't believe you just said that to me!" He exclaims.

He starts to get that evil look on his face and I get nervous. He comes up to me and presses his body against mine.

I forget all about our conversation as he begins to kiss me. He pushes me up against the wall and grinds his hips into mine. Gods, I'm so turned on.

He kisses his way down my chest and stomach. His mouth is right above the waistband of my pants and all of a sudden he pulls away.

I open my eyes and look into his dark read eyes. I see the amusement there. "Well, I can see you don't have a problem with my gayness." He squeezes my erection and I moan loudly.

"N-no…I don't," I stutter. "So, yeah. I'm going to go change clothes," he says grinning wickedly as he walks into the bedroom.

"Ok, that was just mean!" I yell as he disappears around the corner.

A/N I know it was short, but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
